lulfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Bunny
Ace Bunny is the protagonist of Loonatics Unleashed. He is an adroit, quick-witted, loyal, and action-driven leader who galvanizes his crew for each mission. He is also a very capable martial artist and swordsman. His weapon of choice is a collapsible sword, revealed in the second season to be a Frelengian energy weapon (a reference to Friz Freleng) called the Guardian Strike Sword. Before gaining his powers, Ace was a martial arts stunt double working for a movie studio. Ace is a descendant of Bugs Bunny (and quite likely, Lola) and wears a yellow uniform. History In "The Comet Cometh" the Loonatics go into space to stop a meteor from destroying Acmetropolis. A meteor that has the same energy as the one that gave them their powers only larger in size. As the team prepares for the intercept mission, we see learn about each Loonatics' life and what they were doing before the meteor struck. Ace was martial arts stunt double. He believed that he could do more than fill the role of an ordinary stunt double but was under tight control of the director. In “Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword” we learn that Ace’s sword is actually a relic of Freleng. In the same episode we learn of General Deuce. Back on Freleng, Deuce was one of her “most powerful generals,” but when she refused to “place all of Freleng under his command”, he left. Deuce later returned at Acmetropolis looking for the “royal intergalactic quasar train” The last ship to leave during “the fall of Freleng.” The train was laden with cargo “that could make a man king.” After the train was disconnected by Ace, Deuce disappeared into the wormhole created by the train with the engine. General Knowledge Ace is the team's leader. He fights in close proximity of his enemies, using his martial arts skills more than his laser vision. An adept martial artist and swords-hare; his sword, as revealed in the second season is a weapon from the planet Freleng (link to Friz Freleng) called the Guardian Strike Sword. Ace is constantly having to keep Duck in check as Duck hopes to one day lead the Loonatics. Although him and Duck don't always see eye to eye, he is known to follow Duck's plans and sometimes sees him as a brother-figure. Personality Ace is cool, calm and collected. He meditates a lot which keeps his temper down. Despite being sometimes a no nonsense leader he is a trickster and likes to mess with people. According to the WB website, Ace enjoys playing with his adversaries before finishing them, like his ancestor. However in cases of someone who possesses abilities to a level where they could be a potential threat to him and his team in dealing with them, he does so less, e.g. Massive, Sypher, Optimatus and Deuce. At times Ace is shown to choose his friends safety over that of Acmetropolis such as in the episode “It Came From Outer Space” when he tried to keep Lexi on their planet knowing that Melvin would shrink it if he did. As one of the defenders of Acmetropolis this could be seen as hazardous as he might put the city in jeopardy. However this does show his loyalty to his friends. Relationships Lexi Bunny He could be in love with Lexi Bunny as Bugs possibly was with Lola in the past. He does appear the most concerned about her and he spends more time with her than the other Loonatics. An example of his concern for Lexi can seen in the episode "It Came From Outer Space". Ace had become slightly distressed after hearing that Lexi had gone on Melvin's offer and he became protective of her upon Melvin insisting he will take Lexi. Ace is also seen in "Time After Time" putting his arm around Lexi and comforting her and it always seems to be Lexi and Ace together when getting fired or hurt. Also, in the episode "The Family Business", while Lexi is freaked out by Rev's rather rampant parents, Ace can be seen giving her a reassuring look. Danger Duck Duck one day hopes to become the leader of the Loonatics. Because of that he sometimes tries to take over the teams missions and prove that he's leadership material. While Ace doesn't always don't see eye to eye with him Duck does have good ideas as seen in "Sypher". The team has been known to have Duck lead them on more than one occasion. Although Ace and Duck don't always agree, the two occasionally see each other as brother-figures. Powers & Abilities *'Peak Human Agility '- Ace possess the ability pushed to the very limit of human capability. *'Laser Vision '- Can fire laser blasts from his eyes. According to the back of the Season 1 case, he has infrared laser vision. *'Optical Enhancement '- Infrared laser-lock vision. Weapons *'Guardian Strike Sword '- Ace's collapsable sword. In the second season, it's discovered to also have the ability to emit energy blasts and absorb the energy. Quotes "Let's Jet!" "In a sec, Lex!" "Yesterday, you were calling yourself "Super-Duper Duck".- Loonatics on Ice "What's up Doc?"- Various episodes "Woops! Very sorry there, Tech."-Weathering Heights "Wow, he really needs to get out more!" "Time to crush some ice!"- Loonatics on Ice "Guardian Strike Sword! Defend!" "Rev, watch where you're talkin!"- Loonatics on Ice "These clowns won't quit!" "Who are you callin nothin?" "Tech, we'll need those toys to melt this ice cube."- Loonatics on Ice "I never thought the great general Deuce would hide behind the sword!" - Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword Trivia *His original name was going to be Buzz *He is known to use his ancestor Bugs Bunny's lines. Gallery AceCover.png Bugsloonatics.gif ace standing.jpg Ace lexi 200x250-b523d84857279c284b5ce1a31269c79e08ca1a87-s6-c30.jpg ImagesCAEKS4XT.jpg Finish.jpg Ohbrother.jpg Harecut.jpg Loonatics future war.jpg Loonatics duck zap 1.jpg Loonatics ace screwed up.jpg Loonatics ace.jpg Ace1.png Loonatics oh crap.jpg Loonatics inordinately pleased with ourselves.jpg Loonatics3.jpg Loonatics8.jpg Loonatics Unleashed Ace.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes